(DISCONTINUED)Lost Memories
by CMBSonic
Summary: Sonic is lost in his own memories, memories he had even forgotten about. This drives him crazy at times, he had always been trying to run away from his problems, though this time he probably can't. At the same time Dr. Eggman has planned a new scheme, something that won't help Sonic in any way, it'll only make it worse.
1. One strange device

**_One strange device_**

The young fox was in his lab, concentrating.

SUDDENLY, a blur burst in, the fox was shocked because of the sudden noise and wind.

"Ahhh!" he screams.

"SONIC! What are you doing?!" he asks the blue figure.

"What, can't I visit my best buddy or something?" he answers.

"Grrr", the fox growled in annoyance. "Sonic, don't you see that I'm working on a really important project?!"

Sonic closes by, and looks at the machine, wondering what it can be. The object was small, it could fit in his hand. Something about it made it look like a lazer. Sonic just stared at it, and that made the fox nervous. He didn't know what reaction to expect.

"Uhm, Sonic. What do you think?" he asked... No reaction. "Sonic?" the fox asks with a small voice. Still, nothing. There was that awkward silence for almost fifteen minutes.

Sonic felt light headed all of the sudden. He grabbed his head with his right hand, and stepped back. He sat down on the couch, in the center of the lab. He groaned.

"Is everything alright Sonic?" the fox asks again. Sonic still couldn't hear anything. His mind kept thinking about that device. He tried to stand up again after a few minutes, when he felt better. That was a mistake, he cried and fell unconsious.

"SONIC! Wake up Sonic!" the fox boy screamed. The hedgehog opened his eyes and stared at him, with the same cold stare as before with the machine. He blinked and said something. Nothing a human or mobian could hear. He closed his eyes again. A few minutes went by and he finally woke up.

"Tails" Sonic said with a weak voice.

"Finally, you're awake." Tails said with a smile. "What was up with you right there?" he asked. This time, Sonic could _hear_ him talking, he just didn't respond. Tails was full of questions. Sonic stood up shook his head and walked to the table with the device again. He stared yet again. This time the only thing that happened was that a lot of memories were heading back, the first time he ran past the speed of sound. The first time he met Eggman, when he met Tails, Amy and Knuckles. He had something in his mind and blasted of.

Tails was stunned, he had never seen him like that before. What was wrong with him, why did he leave like that? And most importantly why did he faint of his device?


	2. Complications

**_Complications_**

Sonic wanted to run up a hill, but stopped right in front of it. He looked back in the distance, took a deep breath and accelerated to get up. Then you would heard a loud bang, as a sign that he was in fact going faster than sound. He stopped when he was on top of it, and stared at the distance. The glorious view was absolutely stunning. There were waterfalls, a lot of animals, checkerboard shaped hills. There were even naturally formed loopings, it was amazing to see what nature can do. This calmed Sonic down a bit. Whatever happened at Tails' workshop was crazy, for the moment he was there, he didn't even know who he was. Not Sonic the Hedgehog, that's for sure.

He sat down by a tree and stared at nothing. Nothing happened when the time passed by, at least, from what you could see. Sonic's mind was racing, everything he had ever experienced was heading right back. But that was too much to be like thinking about good memories. Even things he had completely forgotten about were there. And even this time, so far away from the device, he shot that cold glare when staring. He felt like a machine. Nothing felt right, except going trough the memories. That's exactly what he did, thinking of the old memories. Even though he didn't know what to expect, he knew that the memories didn't line up. The first one wasn't the one where he broke the speed of sound for the first time or seeing his parents for the first time. In fact, it was when he met Knuckles. And it was kept like that, they didn't came in order. He knew what came first, even though all the mess that was in his brain.

Almost an hour went by with recollecting the memories. But just then, he thought about things he had never thought about before, like how he learned to talk and from who. It was a question a lot of humans asked them and he never knew the answer, but it was right there in front of him. After that one, he got a memory he never wanted to think about again; how he lost his parents. It happened almost ten years ago when he just turned five years old. He had tried his hardest to forget that one, he finally did two years ago, but all because of this, everything was back. He collapsed on the ground, and cried. He did that for hours and hours on.

 **With Tails**

Tails was in his workshop sitting next to the table with the device. When he just wanted to think of a name for it when he heard someone trying to open the door. He jumped up and flew to the front door.

"Sonic!" he and the person screamed when he opened the door. Apearantally, the other person was looking for him too. Tails recognised the voice of the figure, when he opened the door further, he saw a pink hedgehog looking for Sonic too.

"Hey Tails, have you seen Sonic?" she asked.

Tails got nervous of the question. He started to look away from her.

"Oh, hi, Amy." he eventually brought out. "What's the matter?"

He started to sweat a bit, afraid that she would get mad if she would hear what happened to Sonic. Amy looked at him, not knowing why he acted like that.

"Can I come in Tails?" she asked him.

Tails looked at her quickly and told her to come in with a nervous voice. Amy still didn't know what to do, why was Tails acting this weird? They sat down on the couch in the lab. They sat next to each other but didn't say anything. Some time passed and Amy asked something.

"What is wrong Tails, why are you this quiet?"

Tails looked at her and finally started to speak.

"Well, Sonic was acting strange, of seeing my latest invention. The one you see there on the working table." Tails pointed at the device. Amy asked why he was so nervous about that, and he told what happened.

"What! Why, are you sure it was because of that?"

"I'm pretty sure it was, he acted really strange around it and suddenly fainted!" Tails wanted to cry, why had it to be like that. It was made for a good cause. It staid quiet after he started to cry.

 **With Sonic**

JTails didn't know the half of what happened afterwards with Sonic, he was still there. Even though he stopped crying, he couldn't stop thinking of every single piece of memory he had. Why was it there, if it was because of the machine, then how! He didn't even touch it. His head started to ache too. He groaned and got up. He wanted to get to Tails again, when something else got his attention. It was a flicky, not just any normal one. But the one he had saved first of them all. He only could've known something like that because of the accident. That was luckily one of his great memories, since it felt like he didn't got one for years after the loss of his parents, but that wasn't true. And the flicky proved it. He smiled and kneeled down to get a closer look. It was royal blue, just like him. They 'smiled' at each other for a while. Sonic said "So long." to him and he sped off to Tails' workshop.

The awkward silence was broken and Tails and Amy were chatting with each other. It only took Sonic a few minutes to get there and he stormed inside. Though, this time more careful, which was a bit strange for him to be that cautious. But he made that up by jumping on the couch directly afterwards. The other two jumped up from surprise. Tails wanted to say something about it but thought it might be better not to. Sonic was waiting on his reaction, but it just didn't came. Tails ran to the table to put the device away. Tails and Amy had talked about some good names, but they just didn't fit. Sonic saw that and asked if he had thought of a name. He sighed and responded with a no.

"What is it actually supposed to do anyway?" Sonic asked.

"It could help on missions, but I'm not sure if we can still use it after what happened." he said shyly. They talked further about the machine, that it would be should be able to distract Eggman without putting someone in danger.

"I'm sorry that that happened Sonic." Tails put out a sigh, and looked down.

"Oh, come on Tails, I don't even think it was because of that." Sonic said, and he walked to it in hope to prove it, even though he feared it was the cause. He got near it, a shot of pain came in his head. He jumped back and the pain was gone. Sonic looked down at himself, shocked. Maybe it was because of that. Meanwhile Amy had sat down on the couch again, and Sonic sat down beside her too. Sonic held his head with his left hand, and groaned. Looking sad, not because of the device. But he knew it would break Tails' heart, he always worked so hard on his inventions, he always tried to help people with it. Seeing it, not only not being able to help, but causing his best friend so much pain. Must've shattered his heart.


	3. Trying to Ignore

_**Trying to Ignore**_

Tails had put the device away, and sat down next to Sonic. Tails felt really guilty of what happened, but he didn't know Sonic felt the same way. Amy didn't know what was going on. A few minutes past, and she got up.

"Well, I guess I should go now, good luck you two." she said nervously before she left. When she got outside she was a little disappointed, this was one of the very few times Sonic didn't ran away, but this time, she left instead. She should of staid and helped Sonic and Tails she thought.

 **Somewhere else**

There was a egg-shaped figure, mocking two robots. The man was growling and the robots looked feared.

"You two useless robots!" the man shouted. He walked further and the robots followed him nervously.

"But Doctor, we didn't do anything this time." the rounder one told the man.

"Exactly, nothing! Why didn't you do something? Because you're useless!" he responded.

"But Dr. Eggman?" the blocky one said.

"Orbot, Cubot. Get out of here!" Eggman shouted.

Orbot and Cubot turned and got away. Always fearing, what Eggman was thinking of them. The Doctor walked further until he reached a chamber with a lot of monitors. He sat down, and saw Tails' workshop on one of the many screens.

"It's going perfect, now for the next part." he said with an evil laugh. He walked to a circle in the center of the room and pressed a button near it. It looks like, it is an elevator. He picked the nearest chair he could see, got some papers out of his pocket and scribbled something down. When he was done, he thought about how his plan unveiled itself perfectly as he had planned.

 _About three days ago, he saw that Tails was working on a new project. When he saw that, he was just done of thinking of a new evil master-plan. He needed Sonic, to somehow, to come near a glowing gem. But the hole in the plot was, he didn't know how. Then he saw Tails working on that strange device and Eggman had send Orbot and Cubot to replace the energy source of the machine with the gem, it would still power it, but with a side effect. The first one that comes in contact with the gem, that would try to forget his past, would be lost in his own past. He knew Tails thinks a lot about the past, the good and the bad side, but that Sonic will always try to run away from the bad._

It was a risky plan, it only works with the first person with that description, not the second or third. But, it worked out perfectly, and no one but him and his robots knew anything about it.

 **With Sonic**

A few hours had gone by and Sonic would stay at Tails' place. Amy didn't came back afterward and nothing really happened. Sonic tried to hide the memories, but it didn't work. It didn't interrupt him as much as before, but it was still in the back of his mind. It was almost dinner time, Tails was in the kitchen to cook something while Sonic laid down on the couch.

"Ugh" he groaned.

"Why is this happening?!"

"How many times do I need to say that I'm sorry!" Tails screamed from the kitchen.

"You don't need to, you didn't do it!" Sonic screamed back.

"I did." he replied sad.

Sonic thought about his past again, trying to forget the bad when he did. He didn't know what to do, nothing made sense! The time went fast, they had chilli dogs, Sonic at least. They talked to each other about the day some more, how it was going with him and if he felt better. They went to bed some time later, Sonic slept on the couch for the night. He dreamed about his past, he woke up early because of that. 'Oh me,' he thought, 'aren't I the person that keeps telling people to move on? Then why cant I do that myself!' he made some noise and that woke Tails.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" he asked.

Sonic tried to think of his own lesson and responded as casually as he could, which wasn't far of. But it still wasn't the same.

"It seems like you're feeling better, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm going to cook Tails, you always do that, it's my turn for a change." Sonic said.

"You know why I never let you cook, you're terrible at it!" Tails responded laughing.

"Says who?!" Sonic said with an offended tone.

Tails shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

A few minutes past and Sonic got impatient.

"Ugh, Tails. Are you done already?!" he shouted to the kitchen.

"Almost!" the fox boy shouted back.

Sonic groaned and got up to get to the kitchen. He saw that Tails was being really clumsy. He smirked.

"And I'm the one that can't cook?" he said while laughing slightly.

"I said cooking. Not keeping everything together." he responded a little embarrassed.

They both laughed and heard someone knocking.

"I'll go, you stay here, and do whatever you're doing." Sonic said.

Tails growled a little, but smiled either way.

"Sonic! Is everything alright?" the figure said.

"Yeah Amy, I'm fine." Sonic answered a little annoyed.

"Well, yesterday you weren't _fine_."

"Ugh, Amy can't you just let yesterday go?"

"That's exactly you're problem, you're always trying to run away!" Amy said angry.

She looked at the ground and said:

"At least you're back to your normal self, the one I love the most." she said shyly while she looked up to him.

"No, no no no! Don't do that! It was just so peaceful!" Sonic said fearsome.

Sonic closed the door as fast as he could, which is pretty fast. They heard Amy huffing and running away.

'They're always like this, I've had enough.' she thought.

Amy ran back and meanwhile Sonic had opened the door again to see is she had really left. Just when he turned and was about to close the door he heard Amy's footsteps. He closed the door and Amy stopped just in time to not get hit.

"Ugh, how did you now that I was coming?!"

"Do you now how many noise you make when running, I really need to give you some lessons some time later."

Both of them realised what he said and Amy got really excited.

"No, forget what I said! That is never gonna happen!"

While he was saying his last word he blasted off. Amy looked at him confused and Tails was just done making breakfast and came to the front door to tell him, only to realise what happened after Amy told him. Which made him even more confused than her.

"Well, at least he's normal again."

"That's what I said." Amy said dreamily.

"But that wont be enough to make it up for treating me like that." she said a little angry.

Tails rolled his eyes and asked if she wanted some of the breakfast since Sonic left. She agreed and came in. The food looked nice but the kitchen didn't. She ignored that and sat down with Tails, while they ate they chatted a little about everything, nothing too specific.

Sonic slowed down a little while running to see the scenery. He did that very rarely actually, normally he would just blast trough to get to his destination as fast as he could, making everything a blur to him. But this time he didn't really have one, where as he could take a step back and really enjoy the thing he always fights for, freedom. Seeing that he succeeded 'till now made him feel better than ever. This was the first time since the accident he could think about the things he actually wanted to think about. It already got in the back of his mind a little while ago, but this made everything just perfect. He stopped completely when he came to a lake where he saw something in the bushes. He closed by to see that it was an chaos emerald. 'How did it even get here? I thought they're normally spread to places that aren't this obvious.' he thought. He picked it up and looked at it, it was the red one, it shines like the morning sun. He took it and ran back to the workshop, while running he hoped that Amy wouldn't try to let him marry her again.

While Tails and Amy had a friendly talk, the blue blur burst in and sat down right afterwards. Sonic showed them the emerald and all of them thought of how it could just lay there on a grass field.

"Uhm, I'm not sure about that." Tails said.

"I know, it's strange," Sonic continued to look at the emerald and continued.

"but the energy doesn't feel off, I've come in contact with them enough and they just feel like all the real ones I've stumbled upon on." he finished.

They agreed to talk about it further. They ate further and eventually Amy left because she promised a certain young bunny and her chao to come today.

 **With Amy**

"That all really happened miss Amy?" her friend asked with big eyes while looking at Amy.

"That's what I was told, and saw." Amy responded, afterward sighing and looking down a little sad.

"I just hope that he'll be okay, Cream"

"Me too." Cream said with her sweet childish voice while she and her chao smiled.

They had a thee-party and Cream's mother came with cookies.

"Thank you miss Vanilla." Amy said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you mommy." Cream said it too.

"You're welcome sweeties, and Cheese, what do you want." Vanilla asked.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao." Cheese said while flying with his eyes closed, almost hitting a tree next to the table.

"Cheese! Watch out!" Cream screamed.

Cheese opened his eyes and crashed either way. Cream sighed and Vanilla asked what he wanted.

"He said he doesn't need anything, but thanks you for asking." she answered.

"He said all that? I only heard that he said chao six times." Vanilla said while laughing softly. She told the girls to have fun and left.


	4. Forever Alone

**_Forever Alone_**

Far away from the thee party there was a red echidna, sitting in the front of the controller of all emeralds. He's almost always there, staring at the distance, waiting until something would happen. He goes for a walk in the forest of the floating island where the emerald was, when he was certain there wasn't any danger. Or would spar with a blue and sometimes, very rarely a black hedgehog when they came along, they could get really annoying at times, but he took it, it was his job to stay there and protect the life of mobius, the Master Emerald. It was the same everyday, sitting there and protecting it, but he didn't bother, he had grown into it. Sometimes when he really needed to go somewhere or go see someone, he would ask somebody to do his job for a little while, it wouldn't take long most of the times, but sometimes it did. Then he would just take it along, there wasn't any other way. He didn't trust anyone enough to stay there for that long nor would he want someone to do that. He knew that the most people he trusted enough wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey Knuckie." the echidna heard someone say in the distance. He knew exactly who it was, and he didn't like her. He was already annoyed of her voice.

A young female bat landed in front of him and kneeled down to the sitting echidna.

"Well, aren't you looking grumpy Knuckles. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just do your thing and get away, I don't have time for you." Knuckles responded annoyed.

"You're busy? Oh sorry, I didn't notice, since, you were just sitting there." the bat said sarcastically.

"Just get away Rouge." Knuckles said simply.

"What? Can't I visit my favourite red echidna?" Rouge said, looking up to the sky.

Knuckles didn't respond this time and Rouge shook her head and took of flying again. 'Thank god.' Knuckles thought.

 **With Sonic**

"You said it's just your average chaos emerald?" Tails asked.

"Feels like, but if you're uncertain we could take it to Knuckles." Sonic said.

"It would be better, I'm just a little more cautious than you with certain things."

After a while they got in the Tornado, heading to Angel Island. It was a peaceful ride, they talked some, and the time just flied by. They saw the island and prepared to land. Knuckles saw them coming and got ready for what could happen. A lot of the times that Sonic came, it was trouble. They landed and greeted Knuckles while they got to him.

"Hey Knux." Sonic said.

"Hi." Tails greeted him.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" Knuckles asked them.

"Well, I found an emerald, but the place was a little suspicious, but the emerald isn't. So we thought it would be save to let you check it." Sonic told him.

"Alright, lemme see it." Knuckles answered simply.

They gave the emerald to Knuckles, and he too, didn't spot anything suspicious about it.

"The emerald seems fine, but you said the place didn't? Where did you find it." he asked.

"On a field, while I was trying to get away from Amy," Sonic let out a long sigh and continued. "again. Ugh, this doesn't really help right now." he continued almost unhearable.

"Is there something then?" Knuckles asked.

"No, it's nothing." Sonic answered quickly.

Knuckles just wanted to let it slide and told them there really isn't anything wrong with the emerald and told them goodbye when they left.

"I told yah it was normal!" Sonic told Tails on the flight back.

"Yeah yeah, you were right, I was wrong I, get it now." Tails said a little annoyed while rolling his eyes.

"Well, you want to go straight to the lab or somewhere else first."

"Surprise me." Sonic answered while he had finger under his nose.

"Alright, you know, I never knew why you'd do that."

"What?"

"That, rubbing your nose when you talk." Tails replied.

"Dunno, don't care. I just do it." Sonic answered with a smile to his best friend.

Tails shook his head and flew away, he knew Sonic had a rough night, so he knew he would fell asleep sometime. When he finally did he turned and headed to South Island. Sonic may had forget, but it was their anniversary. Today, years ago, was the first time he met him.

 **With Knuckles**

'The place, really was suspicious.' Knuckles thought to himself.

He got up and walked some. It was safe and didn't take long, he thought while walking. He walked around the island, it was something he did a lot to be sure that there are no unwanted guests. When he was sure of it he got back to the emerald. It was still there and everything else hadn't changes either, though he did see a note at the foot of the emerald.

 _Hey Knuckie,_

 _You wouldn't mind if I took this from you, would ya?_

 _Hugs and kisses from your lovely,_

 _Rouge_

Knuckles shook his head and turned around to check on the emerald, only to see that it was gone. He looked up to the sky where he saw Rouge flying off with the emerald. That broke his temper and he glided after her.

 **With Amy**

"Well miss Amy, what are you gonna do?" Cream asked her.

"I don't know, but somehow, it's going to happen." Amy responded happily.

In the meantime Vanilla came back and was together with the girls and Cheese.

"You're really determined, you've wanted that to happen since I've got to know you." Vanilla said with a smile.

She was so happy to see how happy Sonic can make Amy even after how he had treated her, countless of times.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is now." she said dreamily.

"You can go look, it's always worth trying." Cream said with full support.

"Nah, maybe next time. I promised my best friend a thee party, and that's how it will be."

'Even though I really want to know what new adventure awaits him this time.'

 **With Sonic**

Sonic and Tails were almost reaching South Island.

'He can wake up any minute now, I just hope we'll get there before he does.' Tails thought.

He prepared the Tornado for to land and steered downwards. They landed softly on they place where they met each other, and it brought back so many memories. Tails got out of the cockpit and flew to the side to sit on the left wing of the biplane. It was the best present he had ever gotten from anyone. Sonic gave him a plane at their first anniversary, it was plain. Sonic told him that it would be easier to pimp it up that way. He happily named it the Tornado 2, directly. That way, even when he wasn't with Sonic, he would still be by his side.

'Come to think of it, he hadn't flown in his own plane in so long, I haven't even seen it after the last time that I saw him flying with it.' he thought.

Meanwhile Sonic woke up and saw where they were, he got a sick feeling, but he got up first and yawned heavily.

"Oh, you're awake." Tails said happy.

"Were on South Island!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Yes, I thought that would be a good place to celebrate our anniversary." Tails said surprised of his reaction.

"Excuse me a little while Miles." Sonic said before he blasted of again.

'Miles? He had never called me that before.' Tails thought in shock.

'Miles I know you're trying to help and do something special for the anniversary, but to get here now isn't exactly the best moment.' Sonic thought to himself in the forest.

'Wait, why am I calling him Miles, and how did I forget our anniversary?'

Sonic screeched to halt of how he acted and the fact that he forgot the most important day of his life. Suddenly he was reminded by what had happened yesterday. It shouldn't be a surprise, he thought.

But, he was also happy that Tails brought him here, this was the place where it all happened. The first time something good happened after the loss. This is the place where he met 'Eggman', 'Tails', it was funny how he had never called them with their real names. It should of been a surprise to Tails that he finally did for the first time after all those years after they've met. He also reminded where the old workshop was and sprinted to it. Just like yesterday when he took of, he wanted to take things a little slower than normal, just to see what he had done for the sake of freedom. That accident had really changed him, he thought. Normally he would never take a step back. Where was the hero of Mobius, the Blue Blur, the one that always had to keep going and always had to go fast. Even though they said he was back to normal, he didn't feel normal, not like he always had.

He reached the workshop and stepped inside, it hadn't changed a bit since the last time they were here, years ago. He also saw the Tornado, his pal, he hadn't seen after they left South Island. Which was shortly after their first anniversary. He got in the cockpit and checked if everything was still functional. Surely enough, it was. He started the engine and took of, heading to Tails. He hadn't seen South Island from this view in so long. He took it slowly, to see the _real_ beauty of the island.

Tails was still sitting there, realising how bad of an idea it was to come here, at least he thought. It was getting late almost sunset. He looked at his communicator and saw that it was already past dinner time. He hadn't thought about it before, but now knowing it, made him hungry. Luckily he did bring some food, but he wanted to wait until sonic was there. A little while past and he heard a motor engine above him. He looked up and saw the Tornado with Sonic piloting it. He hadn't seen that in so long, Tails got of the wing and stared at it with all the good memories they had with it.

Sonic landed it carefully and stepped out. He had also taken something from the workshop while he was there. It were the blueprints for the Tornado and Tornado 2. He gave them to Tails, and he gazed at him.

"Where did you find it?" Tails asked with wide eyes.

"The old place." Sonic answered happy.

"But how!? How did you find it? We haven't been there for years, and I know how fast you forget things, just as fast as you are yourself."

"Remember what happened yesterday, Pixel-brain?"

"I told you to never call me that." Tails told him sad.

"Sorry 'bout that. But why did you want to come here."

"This place it special for me, and you too right?"

"Yep, absolutely, and I'm glad you did so."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Tails asked surprised.

"Mad!? Why would I be mad? Is it because of yesterday."

Tails nodded, and Sonic told him to forget what happened.

Tails got the food that he had brought, out. And they ate while watching the sun set. They heard some ravelling in the bushes behind, but thought it had to be a flicky and ignored it. The figure was vague, the only specifics that you could see, were a pair, of glowing red eyes. While they watched further, the figure got away.

 **With Eggman**

The figure got to the Eggman Empire and reported what he saw at South Island.

"Perfect, get everyone, we're heading to South Island!" Eggman told him.

The robot nodded and took way to make orders. Eggman sat down and smiled, which turned into a laugh.


End file.
